heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Rand
|history= The city of K'un L'un has existed for millennia in a pocket dimension that connects Earth only a few days every ten years (there are alternative ways to get there, but they require strong magic or specific artifacts). Safe from plagues, invasions and most of the other problems Earth-side civilizations have faced, they have developed a spiritually advanced society based on philosophy and mysticism. Not all is love and peace in K'un L'un, however. They have enemies, some alien, some demonic, some mythological, some very human. And so the city inhabitants have a strong martial tradition and have developed mystical martial arts. Their champion is the Immortal Iron Fist. The Iron Fist is a masterful warrior with a heroic spirit that fights the dragon Shou-Lao in ritual battle (if the warrior wins, the dragon dies, but is reborn after a few years) and merges his Chi with the dragon heart, gaining powerful supernatural powers. Daniel Rand is the son of Wendell Rand, Wendell Rand was the ward of Orson Rand, the 66th Iron Fist, a super-hero that fought in World War I and vanished in the late 20s. Orson lived in hiding, chased by powerful supernatural enemies and haunted by the memories of the trenches and his battles with supernatural beings afterwards. He still took Wendell to K'un L'un when he could, leaving him there, and Wendell managed to earn the friendship of the city rulers and became an accomplished martial artist. Everyone in K'un L'un but Wendell believed Orson was long dead, so when it came the tame to pick a new Iron Fist, Wendell assumed (wrongly) it wouldn't be possible because Orson was alive. Believing Orson to be a traitor to K'un L'un, Wendell left the city to kill him, accepting he wouldn't return in 10 years. He found Orson, but after talking with him he wasn't able to kill him. Instead he traveled to America, because a successful businessman, married and had a son, Daniel. When the ten years passed, Wendell attempted to return to K'un L'un. He took with him his wife, Heather, his son, and his best friend and business partner, Harold Meachum. An accident killed Wendell, and Harold, who was in love with Heather and wanted the control of the Rand-Meachum Corporation, let him die. Heather and Daniel saw this betrayal and fled into the snowstorm. Days later, half dead because of the cold, they found the bridge to K'un L'un. But they were stalked by a pack of hungry wolves (which are supernatural creatures in K'un L'un) and Heather gave her life to ensure Daniel would reach the city gates. Orphaned, Daniel was well-received by the people of the city, who greatly respected his father. He was promised by Yu-Ti he would have a chance to avenge his parents, and in time Lei Kung the Thunderer became his tutor in martial arts. Daniel excelled as a martial artist, the best of his generation except perhaps for his friend Davos, son of Lei Kung. But at the end, Daniel proved to be the better man, and was chosen to become Iron Fist. And he was the right man, as he defeated Shou-Lao in battle. Nineteen year old Daniel was the champion of K'un L'un. But then he requested Yu-Ti to allow him to leave to avenge his parents, a request Yu-Ti was honor-bound to grant, even though Daniel couldn't return for ten years. Traveling to New York, he confronted Harold Meachum, finding him a cripple and very regretful of the events ten years before. Harold had lost his legs in Tibet, frozen from the days he spent looking for Heather and Daniel among the icy mountains. And Daniel chose forgiveness over vengeance. But Meachum was murdered soon afterwards, and Iron Fist was blamed for it. It took him months to clear his name and find the real assassin, an agent of the sorcerer Master Khan. During this time he met and befriended all kinds of interesting people, and earned a reputation as a super-hero. After the adventure, he found out his father's will gave him controlling shares on his old company, which was now Rand International. Millionaire and super-hero almost by accident, and forced to wait ten years to get back home, Daniel built himself a life in New York, and found it very fulfilling and interesting, indeed. In the following years Iron Fist has earned a reputation as a true hero, he has clashed with many villains, including Davos, now the Steel Serpent. He returned to K'un L'un using alternative means, saved the city when it needed him, but then decided to return to New York, which is his true home. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Registered-Codename Category:Character